No Competition, Mello's Number One
by fear.loves.me
Summary: Mello doesn't understand how loved he is.
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE OR ITS CHARACTERS.

* * *

The most important things in life were usually taken for granted. Not me. I knew what it was all about and never forgot. Sure, times changed but some things always stay the same.

Mello. There's a lot in that name. He's the best thing to happen to me and I'm more than proud to help anyway I can.

"Did you hear me? Turn down the volume on that damned thing!"

"I heard you, just watch the place."

"Good."

....

He feels like he has to prove himself to everyone but I'll believe anything he says. No proof needed.

Mello is much better than Near in every way. Mello has such a powerful presence, you just have to listen to what he has to say. Near spends his time playing with toys like a child. With my help Mello could find Kira first and win. Even if I couldn't help him I would still do whatever he wanted.

Best friends are always there for each other and Mello is even more than that. What else do I have? What's so special about this Kira? Or girl? Mello could be Kira if he wanted, he's too smart to be caught.

He's always known he was the most important. No cigarettes or video games could begin to take his place. Without him I'd be miserable and I'd be nothing. I report back to him everything I know.

* * *

If Mello and I worked together and combined our minds we could be greater than L. Yes, Roger that was a great suggestion.

"That's not going to work Roger. You know I don't get along with Near."

Why would he say something like that? We had a small competition, I always won... bad things happened sometime afterwards but I could never blame him. He's my only friend, now leaving walking away.

"It's time I started living my own life."

Was I supposed to do this on my own now? No Mello? He walked away from our (slowly) developing friendship. I didn't even get much time to prove myself. Given more time I would've become a better friend than anyone.

I forgive you already. I know you'll try to find Kira, to compete with me again. I'll see you soon and I'll give you that picture when I'll no longer need it.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm going to find Mello, Near I can't wait for him anymore."

"Why not Matt? Mello left to get away from you in the first place."

"What? No he didn't! Mello wouldn't do something like that."

"Oh dear, dear Matt. Mello has deceived you. He really hates you. Why else would he leave without telling you?"

"You sheep asshole! How dare you say something like that?!"

Matt couldn't find Mello, not before I did. He might corrupt Mello's thoughts. Matt started to cry and ran away. He's sensitive when it involves Mello. I can't blame him for that. Who can withstand his charms?

...

That Near! Always a know-all bastard. Wouldn't that make what he said true? Mello grew tired of my following him and left. He didn't want me to go with him so he never told me. I would never let him leave without me. What happened exactly Near? Is it as you say?

_WHAT MATT BELIEVES HAPPENED (WHAT NEAR TOLD HIM)_

_Mello: The only way to help Near catch Kira is to leave._

_Roger: You don't have to leave._

_Near: ..._

_Roger: Matt will be lonely if you leave._

_Mello: I don't care about him, and he would only slow me down._

_Near: ..._

LATER THAT NIGHT (MELLO & MATT'S OLD ROOM, NOW NEAR & MATT'S ROOM

"Don't come in here tonight Near. Not now, not now."

"Is there something wrong Matt? I always come in here at night. We share a room now. Don't you remember?"

"You know what's wrong... those things you said. I know we share a room. Just don't come in my bed. I need to be alone."

Maybe this time Near would listen. Ever since Mello left I've taken over his bed and Near has convinced Roger to give him mine. Near never sleeps in his new bed, he always sleeps in mine.

"Matt I was only trying to help you earlier. I don't want you to have false hope. Mello has moved on."

He wouldn't leave it alone. It really terrified me. Does 'move on' necessarily mean 'forgotten'?

"Forget what I said Near. You can sleep here." I sleep better this way anyway and I'm sure he knows this. No matter how cold and emotionless he may seem, it beats being truly alone. I move over to let him in.

He turns to face me. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings Matt. Do you believe me?"

"I believe you Near."

"I just want to help."

"I know, I know."


	3. Chapter 3

It almost feels like him. Matt made me feel closer to Mello but soon I would be near the real thing. I have been tracking his every move and now I think he's ready to see me, his closest friend. This had to be kept away from Matt of course. He would only get in my way, but how could I keep something from Matt if he keeps following me? I simply needed to make him believe every word I said and make him want to. I had a plan now... this would make sure I was able to do whatever I wanted without Matt's suspicion.

....TIME JUMP (AHEAD)

"What are you writing Mello?"

"Can you stop jumping around me? Why does it matter? This has nothing to do with you Matt."

"I just want to know what it is..."

"Why? You were never concerned with anything I wrote before. Spill."

"It has Near's name in it. Is it about him?" A book about Near? No Matt mentioned.

"Why do you even care about him? Is there something your not telling me? Don't tell me you like him or something."

He couldn't know something about the things that occurred at Wammy's after he left could he?

"No! I was just curious... forget it."

"Go and finish playing your little games Matt. This is more important than anything else."

...BACK AGAIN

These games he plays are extremely loud. I wouldn't complain. I needed to get even closer to Matt's good side.

After finishing my puzzle I made Matt's bed and started cleaning his entire half of our room to match mine.

"Why are you doing that?" He said not looking up from his video game. "I'm helping you."

"Why?"

"Because you need help. We're friends right?"

"I guess."

Not a good answer. 'I guess' almost means 'no'.

"We are friends Matt. Very good friends. I'm the only one with you now right?

"...yeah."

"I helped you."

"I know."

"Don't worry Matt, everything will work out for the best."

"Sure, whatever."

"Should I sleep in my own bed tonight Matt?"

"Um... no we're friends right?"

"Of course."

* * *

**I KNOW THE CHAPTERS ARE REALLY SHORT BUT IM HAVING FUN WRITING THIS. I HOPE IT ISNT CONFUSING!! PLEASE REVIEW!! **


	4. Chapter 4

Mello left for the store when my cellphone rang. An unknown number came up. I heard Near's voice.

"Don't tell him I've been contacting you through emails. I'm positive he thinks you're playing games again."

"I'm almost as smart as you and I have common sense. He won't know anything."

"Good. Now I need you to listen closely. I know what Mello is planning, don't do it, try to talk him out of it, or stall for as long as you can."

"What is he planning? Why shouldn't I do it?"

"The chances of Mello making it are very slim."

"What about _me_ Near?"

"You share the same fate."

"You called me on a cellphone that Mello brought, knowing he should be the only one to know my number, risking the fact that he could be with me now, so you can save him?"

"...yes I suppose so. This _is_ an emergency."

"For Mello, right?"

"Yes."

"What about _my_ life?"

"... what?"

"What about MY life?!"

His silence gave me what I needed to hear. The most truthful answer. I knew what I would do.

"Goodbye Near."

I closed my phone and played my latest game, waiting for Mello to return.

...

"You can't stay with me today."

"Why not?"

"I'll be looking at classified information."

"I wouldn't leak information, Near you know that."

"Sorry, there's nothing I can do."

"You don't trust me. I thought we were friends."

"We were friends. I would say more now."

"More? Now?"

"Yes more. Things have changed between us. Do you want me to leave you alone?"

"No. I want to stay in the room with you."

"Why is that Matt?"

"I don't want to be alone."

"You want to be with me then?"

"Yeah."

"Then you can stay. I have a special trust for you now. You'd never betray me."

"I guess that's good and everything, but I'm not doing anything different with you."

"Well my dear Matt, I wasn't going to ask you to."

"Okay I was just making sure."

...

Even 'more' with Near wasn't enough to cover the loss of a friendship with Mello. Mello was full of spark and emotion that wasn't like anyone else I knew.

Near wasn't better than a lot of things but he was much better than being bored or feeling depressed about the only person you cared for dropping you like a piece of trash. While I was with him it was easier to forget anything had changed. For a while I could pretend things had always been this way.

...

Mello, the star of my show, Matt has almost completly fallen without my having to do much. I'm ready to leave and see you once again, this time without any others.

* * *

_**PLEASE REVIEW!! IT REALLY HELPS. IS THE TIME MOVING CONFUSING?? OR THE POV's?? COULD I MAKE IT CLEARER?? If nobody likes it there isn't much of a point. IS IT??**_


	5. Chapter 5

"You can't hurt me Near, Mello will always be better than you. No matter how high you score."  
"...I'm sure he is."

"I always hated you then and I hate you now!"

"... Matt that's not true, you never hated me."

"I still think it's fair to say you lost, in every way that matters."

...

"What's up Mello, something wrong?"

"No... I have a plan."  
"Okay Matt, listen closely here's what we're going to do..."

Was this the dangerous plan Near said would't work?

"Near! How in the hell did you find me?"  
"I didn't find you. I never lost sight of you. I always knew where you were."  
"How? Why?" That gun pointing directly at my face. He wouldn't shoot.  
"Well I am the next L, I have my resources."  
"Where's Matt?"  
"No... you don't need to hear about him. I suggest you forget about Matt."  
"Don't fuck with me Near."  
"He's alive."  
"Why are you here?"  
"I just wanted to let you know that I am aware of everything that has been happening recently."

* * *

"You said there would be no more classified information."  
"There isn't Matt, I had to look at some evidence."  
"Why couldn't I go?"  
"I wouldn't want to put you in any danger, your life is very valuable."  
"Whatever."  
I didn't think my life held much value, maybe it did. Near wouldn't lie. Would he? What would his motive be?

* * *

"Mello, maybe you should think about it for another day or two."  
Mello grabbed my shirt.  
"Are you saying I'm stupid? I don't know what I'm doing?"  
"No! Of course not Mello.  
He released me.  
"Sorry Matt, I just have to catch Kira before Near. We don't have much time."  
"I just want to make sure this is what you want."But Near wouldn't lose this particular game of catching Kira, I knew.  
"There's nothing else to do."  
"I understand."  
My life wasn't as valuable as I thought.

* * *

_**REVIEW!!**_


	6. Chapter 6

"Just to clear things up, I never liked you Near. Maybe even hated you. Even without the competition." Your not thinking clearly. Mello I never hated you, but I'm glad you feel something. Hate proves I'm noticed and obsessed with, it's flattering really.

"I never asked you to like me, and you don't have to like me, however, I'd like to pretend for a while."

"What in the hell are you talking about?!" I've heard imagination holds so much control it can become one's reality.

"There was never any competition between us Mello. Although it seems you're not the only one who believes so.... Do you miss your old friend, Matt?"

"What is that supposed to mean? Do you have him somewhere?" No, no I wouldn't bring him here, to be joined with Mello again, to ruin my plan.

"No of course not. He is where he always is. I only wanted to know if you cared about him. If you missed him." Of course Matt is waiting for me. Thinking of questions to ask. Waiting for me to lie to him once again. It's incredibly welcoming.

"This was a nice visit and I appreciate you for having me over Mello." It was time to leave once again. Things weren't going in the right direction.

"Don't come back Near. You're lucky I need you alive for later use, otherwise you would be dead and I would always cherish the day I killed you. While you're leaving tell Matt I need to see him."

I couldn't give him that message. Not with our friendship starting to improve. It would only hurt Matt anyway right? No... he would be ecstatic if he were to hear good news concerning Mello. How could you even request I not return? You might not understand why but I won't ever stop seeing you.

....

If this doesn't work nothing else will. He looks kind of busy but he's always busy, hopefully he won't be angry.

"Mello, we've been friends for a long time and... we've been though a lot so... so many things have happened because..."

"Matt! What the fuck are you talking about!? Are those games finally messing with your brain?"

"I just need some air."

"Then go and start making some sense."

Shit! How could I fuck up that perfect opportunity!? What if there isn't a next time? I'm such a screw up.

....

"Don't you ever do something interesting?" This becomes so boring, just watching him. How can someone just sit there so quietly? Even _I_ wanted to kick his ass for a second.

"I don't understand what you mean, Matt."

"We always sit here, in this spot while you play with toys."

"You are also playing games." _I know that_.

"Unlike you, I can still do other things and focus while I play games." Our conversation is interrupted when some other boys walk into Near's room.

"You two are always together. Well Matt, is he your new boyfriend?" They pointed and laughed. Neither of us stopped playing, I didn't care so I'm guessing Near wouldn't either. We glanced at each other and Near started to speak to those boys. "Matt and I do have a relationship and I'm sure this is his first. Why would you be so concerned? Are you jealous?" They ran away still laughing.


	7. Chapter 7

So...

I finally got over my embarrassment and read this completely (Yes, I'm embarrassed by reading things I've posted). I write this story as I see it in my head and now I understand that it might be confusing to someone without my vision already in mind. I wanted a story to be told through brief situations and conversation and if that has turned people off or confused someone I apologize. I will try to make this easier understand. Thanks to those who are still reading and those who have reviewed, put this on their favorites, and/or alerted.

* * *

MATT

What's more important? Should I do what I want or whatever the right thing is? I've never been on my own before so I don't know how it goes. I've never had to think for myself or make important decisions. Would it be easy? Would Near just let me go? Was he even in charge? I'm his best friend now maybe I should just stay with him. He didn't leave or betray me, Mello did.

Near is supposed to know the answer to everything. How else did he become Number One? That brings me to him, my only friend for help with my problem. I wouldn't have to physically "go to" him, he is on our room floor playing with toys.

"I want to go find Mello." I didn't care too much about what he thought but I could use his help.

"I completely understand why you would want to find him, however, I would strongly suggest you didn't."

"Why would you say that?"

He stopped playing with his dumb little toys and continued.

"Mello is helping with the investigation. If he wanted your help he would know where you were. Mello is also intelligent, he makes the right decisions, although they are rushed and not fully analyzed." Was he saying Mello made the right decision in leaving me behind? It doesn't matter I'm finding him anyway. So I wouldn't have Near's help, it would take longer that way. In reality I wanted him to help me. Meaning he did some research, found Mello, and I got him back. With that plan ruined I had to start thinking of my own plan. I'm sure this will make me work harder than I ever had to. Damn.

"Near, don't ever wonder why nobody likes you."

"I never wondered. I don't care."

We hadn't spoken for weeks after that. Just ignored each other. Without a friend things were much harder but I had other things to keep me company. Near wouldn't say anything but I'm sure he followed me around sometimes. I tried to make it seem like I was always busy on my own case, like I was really on my way to finding Mello and bringing his ass back here but I wasn't doing anything. I couldn't. There was too much stress involved in the planning. I wasn't supposed to make decisions. Every time I thought about it I froze. This sick feeling came to my stomach. What if it didn't work? What if Near was right? He would laugh, laugh in my face. What could I say to him then?

And there he was again, on the floor right in the middle building some new domino stucture taking up all the space. Weeks ago I would've watched him, to see what it would end up looking like, this time things were different. I stared at his fast decisions, how he _knew_ exactly where each piece should go. He _knew_ right away how much space he needed to move over for another row and was just so sure of himself. He even had that smug look in his eye like he _knew_ everything and every outcome. He wouldn't _know_ for long. I walked over to my bed where his little game had begun and sat down. I purposly stuck my foot out knocking over the first domino, subsequently knocking over the rest. I slowly watched each one fall in amusement, seeing the intricate designs unfold as my eyes finally watched the last one fall by his leg. His eyes slowly went right to mine and widened, like nothing worse had been done to him. His eyes were bright with almost-tears and I felt happy again! I couldn't help myself as I started to laugh! I had never seen Near so pitiful, like any other person. Mello would enjoy this. I pulled out one of my games and started playing while he slowly put away each domino and went to bed.

* * *

I really apologize for taking so long with this. Too many things have been going on and other people have been writing some really good stuff! I also want to try being a beta so if someone's interested PM me!

Thanks


End file.
